Cyber-attacks are an ever increasing problem in today's digitally connected world. Cyber-attacks can take on a variety of forms, such as denial of service (DoS) attacks; attacks involving viruses, Trojans, worms, or ransomware; and intrusion attempts. To combat cyber-attacks, organizations typically employ a large number of hardware- and software-based cyber-security tools (e.g., firewalls, intrusion detection systems, antivirus software, or any combination of these). For example, a single organization may employ 10-20 different cyber-security tools to mitigate (e.g., prevent) cyber-attacks.